


Yohane-sama and Her Little Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, Biting, F/F, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A glimpse at the bedroom life of Dia and Yohane.





	Yohane-sama and Her Little Demon

Yohane thought Dia looked best like this. On her knees. Looking up at her with adoration. Wearing nothing but the red ropes that bound her. The marks the ropes left on her pale skin were so beautiful. Yohane felt privileged to be able to mark her little demon however she pleased.

"What an obedient little demon I have. You've brought me quite the offering, haven't you?" Yohane smirked, fully within her fallen angel persona. Just how Dia liked it.

Dia's cheeks were painted a deep red color, almost as red as the ropes holding her. Her arms were tied behind her back and her calves were bound to her thighs. The ropes crisscrossed between her breasts and framed her most precious place quite elegantly.

Without looking away in shame, no matter her embarrassment, Dia spoke up. "Does it satisfy you, Yohane-sama?"

Yohane couldn't help but smile more as her former senpai spoke so submissively. The Dia-san that she had looked up to before was now just Dia. Her little demon. Her pet. Her lover. Even after over a year of dating, Yohane still couldn't quite believe it.

The raven-haired angel leaned in and whispered, "I'm more than satisfied, but perhaps I should partake of the offering before I reward your obedience."

"Yes, Yohane-sama!" was Dia's reply.

Yohane sat down in Dia's lap and kissed her, gently at first, then sliding her tongue into her lover's mouth. It was a struggle not to laugh. Yohane knew the old her could never have dominated someone so well. It had taken a long time to reach this point, of course, but the amount of confidence she felt as she played with Dia's tongue and bit Dia's bottom lip was far beyond anything she had ever felt before. She was getting more and more into it every time they did it.

When Yohane pulled away from the kiss, she didn't leave Dia's mouth unoccupied for long. She grabbed her chin and pressed her thumb to Dia's red lips, and she wasn't left waiting. Dia started to suck and lick so dexterously, so eagerly, that Yohane almost lost herself in it. Of course, what she could do to her mistress' thumb was nothing compared to when her ministrations were applied elsewhere. Yohane was eager for that, but there was one last thing to do before she could give her number one little demon in the world the reward she so craved.

"Little demon, its time for Yohane to leave her mark."

Hearing these words, Dia let out a moan, muffled by the thumb still in her mouth. She tilted her head to the side, giving the fallen angel easy access to that elegant curve where neck and shoulder meet. The bruise from last time had mostly faded, and Yohane didn't want that to happen. As long as possible, she wanted Dia to have a physical reminder of their contract. Yohane bit down without hesitation, knowing by now exactly how hard to bite. Enough to make Dia squirm under her. Enough to make Dia gasp and moan. Enough to make Dia's back arch and her body shiver. Yohane loved many things about their relationship, but the moments when they renewed their contract were her favorite.

Yohane finally pulled away, admiring the dark bruise her sucking and biting had left, then pulled her thumb from Dia's mouth.

"So, little demon, are you ready for your reward?"

"Yes, Yohane-sama!"

An only slightly perverted grin on her face, Yohane stood and slowly lifted her skirt. Finally, Dia could begin her worship in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> Dia is the one who got Yohane into BDSM in my headcanon. And Dia likes being bitten cuz I like being bitten. It makes for relatable content for me. Hopefully I did okay writing Yohane in this. I'm a little bit of a switch, so I drew from that, but I'm still mostly a sub so who knows if I did any good. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
